A Flock of Mockingjays
by RadiantFlame
Summary: Maximum Ride characters and The Hunger Games characters meet! In a very interesting way... R&R! WARNING: This has no point to it. Just for fun.


**Author's note: Maximum Ride and The Hunger Games Crossover! Yeah, I know ****this is extremely random… but my friend gave me this idea. I don't know where he got it, but it works. Okay… so The main characters from MR and THG are on the internet! I guess you could call it MSN or FACEBOOK. Well… here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR CATCHING FIRE OR ANY BOOKS FROM MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS' FROM BOTH!**

-Chapter 1-

_Peeta has joined the conversation_

_Gale has joined the conversation_

*Silence

_Katniss has joined the conversation_

Gale: Hey, Catnip.

Peeta: Hi, Katniss.

Gale: Why is Peeta part of this?

Peeta: Because Katniss invited me.

Gale: No she didn't. Did you, Catnip?

Peeta: Yes, she did.

Gale: No, she didn't.

Peeta: Ask her!

Gale: I just did!

Katniss: You guys type really fast…

_Angel has joined the conversation_

Peeta: Who are you?

Angel: I'm the bird-kid everyone's talking about.

_Max has joined the conversation_

Max: Angel… didn't I say to lie low? Is this your way of doing that? *Death glare.

Angel: You're not my leader anymore Max. Even the flock voted you out.

Max: And they regretted that choice, didn't they?

Katniss: Gale… did you invite these people?

Gale: No… I don't even know them.

_Iggy has joined the conversation._

Angel: Oh! Hi Iggy!

Iggy: Hey evil kid, what's up?

Angel: *pouts. I'm not evil.

Max & Iggy: yes, you are

_The Gasman has joined the conversation_

_Fang has joined the conversation_

Max: FANG! *faints

Iggy: Fnick!

Angel: Fang.

The Gasman: I was ignored...

Max: Aw, sweetie I wasn't ignoring you, I was just going to say your name!

Iggy: *coughliecough

Max: Shut up.

Katniss: Hey Peeta, why are you here anyways? Didn't the Capitol take you?

Fang: ...

Gale; Yeah! Why are you here?

Peeta: I don't know.

Prim has joined the conversation

Prim: Who's Fang? That's a wierd name.

Fang: wow. I'm flattered.

Katniss: no idea.

Rue had joined the conversation

Nudge has joined the conversation

Prim: RUE!

Katniss: Rue... I thought you died...

Rue: I thought I did too...

Nudge: ZOMG! I'm talking to a dead person!

Max: Nudge...

Iggy: That wasn't really needed...

Nudge: Max, I'm hungry.

Gale: What the hell is happening?

Peeta: I don't know...

Gale: I wasn't asking you.

Peeta: Then who were you asking?

Gale: Anyone but you.

Fang: ...

Max: JEEZ FANG! SAY SOMETHING!

Fang: Something.

Iggy: Nice, man.

Fang: ...

Iggy: JEEZ FANG! SAY SOMETHING!

Fang: I looooove Max.

Max: ? *blushes

Iggy: Duddeee...

The Gasman: HAHAHAHAHA!

Fang: Gazzy!

Max: ohhh that was you, Gazzy... but how did Gazzy imitate Fang on the web?

The Gasman: It's my new power!

Iggy: *High-five!

The Gasman: *Slaps five.

Rue: ...

Prim: ...

Katniss: ...

Gale: ...

Peeta: ...

Finnick: ...

Peeta&Katniss: FINNICK?

The Gasman: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Max: Who's Finnick? Gazzy... how do you know this Finnick person?

The Gasman: *Blushes. I read The Hunger Games. Catching Fire, too!

Iggy: *GASP! You did?

The Gasman: YES! *very proud

Angel: I haven't said anything in a loooong time.

Nudge: ZOMG! I HAVEN'T EITHER!

Max & Iggy: and don't start now.

Iggy: Maxie! *High-five!

Max: *Ignores

Iggy: *Gasp! I was rejected

Angel: Max is thinking that she would only high five Fang.

Max: ANGEL! NO I WOULDN'T! ANGEL DON'T LIE!

Fang: *High-five!

Max: *Giggles. *High fives Fang.

Iggy: ZOMG MAX JUST GIGGLED!

Nudge: Hey! That's my line!

Fang: *smirk

Iggy: I-I-I was r-rejected! *sobs

Max: *slaps on the face

Iggy: owww...

Rue: I don't get it...

Katniss: it's okay Rue. I don't get it either.

_Nudge has left the conversation_

Angel: I'm going too, this is boring.

_Angel has left the conversation_

Fang: ...

_Nudge has joined the conversation_

Nudge: Haha! Just kidding.

Max: Nudge…

Katniss: Peeta… were you the one who invited these Captiol people?

Max: Hey, I don't know who you are, but you have no right to call us freakin' Capitol people.

Peeta: …so you're not?

Max: Not what?

Gale: These people aren't really the brightest...

Rue: No kidding.

Prim: I second that.

Max: Hey! In out defence, we don't go to school! Never did and never will.

Katniss: Then what do you do to stay alive?

Max: Depend on our awesome skills and the Max card.

Gale: Care to explain?

Max: Nah... that would take forever.

Nudge: I CAN! OKAY SO WE ARE LIKE TOTALLY, ACTUALLY BIRD-KIDS. AND WE, LIKE, HAVE WINGS. AND WE CAN FLY! MY WINGS ARE REALLY PRETTY, AND MAX'S ARE TOO. ANGEL'S ARE PURE WHITE. BUT ANYWAYS WE CAN FLY. AND THESE DOGGIE-WOLF-HUMAN PEOPLE ARE CHASING US, SO WE HAVE TO FLY ALL THE TIME. WE DON'T GO TO SCHOOL BECAUSE WE'RE NOT NORMAL PEOPLE AND WE DON'T NEED IT. OF COURSE, I REALLY WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL... BUT MAX WOULDN'T LET ME SO WE DON'T. MAX'S FULL NAME IS MAXIMUM RIDE. SHE IS 15 YEARS OLD AND SO IS FANG AND IGGY. SO AS I WAS SAYING... THE SCHOOL HAS VERY BAD PEOPLE. THEY GAVE US WINGS. WELL, I LIKE THE WINGS... BUT THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU KNOW? YEAH SO LIKE, WE SORT OF ENDED UP LIKE THIS. AND MAX HAS A MAX CARD THAT SHE FOUND ONE DAY AND IT APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE AND IT GIVES US WHATEVER WE NEED WHENEVER WE NEED IT. BASICALLY, WE'RE MILLIONAIRES! WOW... I NEVER THOUGHT OF IT THAT WAY. BUT ANYWAYS THE SCHOOL TRIES TO KILL US, AND THEY'VE BEEN CREATING THESE ROBOT THINGS AND THEY TRIED TO KILL US, BUT WE'RE TOO GOOD TO BE DEFEATED. SO LIKE, WE'RE ALWAYS ON THE RUN. OH AND DO YOU LIKE MY JEANS? I JUST GOT THEM TWO MONTHS AGO. PRETTY NEW. THEY ONLY HAVE A BIT OF DIRT ON THEM. BUT, LIKE I KNOW YOU CAN'T SEE THEM ON THE INTERNET, SO MAYBE ONE DAY WE CAN MEET AND I'LL SHOW YOU! MAX SAID THE DRESS I WORE WAS TOO HARD TO FIGHT IN. I DIDN'T THINK SO. I MEAN, WHAT'S WRONG WITH LOOKING PRETTY AND FIGHTING? THERE'S NOT A LAW AGAINST THAT. BUT YEAH SINCE MAX IS THE LEADER, I HAD TO SWITCH TO JEANS. JEANS ARE OKAY. I DON'T HATE THEM. BUT YEAH THAT'S WHY MAX HAS A MAX CARD AND ABOUT THE SCHOOL-

_Max has blocked Nudge from the conversation._

Katniss: On second thought... I don't really need to know.

Gale: That goes for me too.

Peeta: I agree

Iggy: My eyes...

Fang: Wait... Iggy you can't see. how are you reading all this?

The Gasman: OH YEAH! Iggy can you see again?

Iggy: I don't know why I can see... but I can't see anything else. Just the computer screen and the keyboard.

Max: oh...

The Gasman: Wow! Nice! A MAGIC COMPUTER!

Iggy: Why thank you, Gasser.

_Nudge has joined the conversation_

Nudge: Hey! Who blocked me? Did you forget I'm really good with the computer?

Iggy: Maxie.

Fang: Max.

The Gasman: Maximum.

Peeta: Maximum Ride.

Gale: Max... something.

Katniss: Max.

Prim: Maxxyyyy.

Rue: Max.

Max: Guilty.

Nudge: Oh. If it's Max that's okay.

Max: Thanks sweetie. *Smile.

Iggy: WHAT? YOU GET OFF THAT EASILY?

Max: unlike you…

Iggy: S-s-so m-mean….

Rue: Oh, I have to go Katniss, Prim.

Katniss: Okay, bye Rue! I have to go too. Come on Prim.

Rue: Bye!

Gale: Time for hunting. See you later, Catnip.

Peeta: Alright, bye Katniss.

_Rue has left the conversation_

_Katniss has left the conversation_

_Prim has left the conversation_

_Gale has left the conversation_

_Peeta has left the conversation_

Max: Well… time for us to go too.

Nudge: Aww! Max! This is fun!

Max: won't be fun if an eraser rips you into shreds.

Nudge: True.

Max: Alright, Flock. Time to fly.

Iggy: Yes, sir!

The Gasman: Let's go!

Nudge: Okay!

Fang: Whatever Max says.

_Max has left the conversation_

_Nudge has left the conversation_

_Iggy has left the conversation_

_The Gasman has left the conversation_

_Angel has joined the conversation._

Angel: I'm back!

*Silence

Celeste: Hi Angel.

Total: The Flock left.

Angel: They left me...

_Angel has left the conversation._

* * *

Okay, I know… random. But I really needed a break from all that serious writing. In fact… with this story… reviewing isn't all that important but I WOULD STILL LOVE FOR YOU TO DO SO! R&R! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!


End file.
